


Shower Time

by fickensteinn



Series: KINKtober 2019 [1]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Your husband Keanu surely knows how to warm you up after you get caught in the rain during a run…
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: KINKtober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641658
Kudos: 21





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Keanu Reever KINKtober 2019 writing challenge week 4: [shower sex | scratching | over-stimulation] SMUT +18

Going for a run together was a good idea. Or so you thought. It had been nice and sunny when you felt the house, but as you were jogging back, out of nowhere you were showered by heavy rain. Emphasis on the word HEAVY. It was almost like you had dipped yourself in the pool, not to mention the gusting wind that came with it. When you got home, you were both absolutely soaked and you were feeling so cold you thought you were freezing.

“That was awesome!” Keanu had been laughing almost the whole time you ran back home, and only reason you were still smiling was because he was being so cute. You had your arms wrapped around yourself and you were shaking you were so cold. Keanu noticed this and stepped closer to you, rubbing your arms with his hands, which by some miracle were still warm.

“Oh honey, you’re freezing!” he baby talked to you, and you pouted with your lower lip, making him go awww and kiss your face many times. 

“Does a long warm shower sound like a good idea?” he smiled and some dark, wet hair strands were glued to his handsome face, and you nodded your head a couple of times.

“T-tha-that s-s-sound g-go-good.” you spoke, over vibrating your words like your teeth were clattering from the cold, to which Keanu chuckled and you headed to your master bathroom. 

You had always loved your master bathroom. It had a hot tub big enough for the two of you, a sauna with an electric stove and a big walk in shower with even a inset in the wall on which you could sit on since it formed a bench. You turned the water on and you couldn’t wait to remove all the wet and cold clothes, and as you were undressing, your eyes were on Keanu. He had just started to train for another John Wick -movie, and when he pulled his grey Arch t-shirt over his head, you saw how his back muscles moved under his skin. There were few faint bruises from training, and somehow they just made him even more desirable. 

You watched as he walked towards the laundry basket, his black sweatpants clinging on to the peachy curve of his ass. You had to bite your lip so you wouldn’t actually moan. You lifted your eyes, just to see that Keanu had noticed you staring, and he was looking at you between his dark hair strands, a wolfish grin on his lips. 

“See anything you like?” his voice had gotten lower, and you removed the last piece of clothing on you, Keanu’s gaze licking on your shapes. “Because I totally fucking do.” 

Grabbing your clothes, you walked to him and after dropping the clothes into the basket, you decided to help him with his pants. 

“How the hell you are always so warm, I will never understand.” you murmured, as your hands started to peel off his pants, the fabric clinging to his skin. 

“You make me feel so hot, baby.” Keanu’s grin got even wider, and you gave him a glance, trying to suppress a smile, failing miserably. When you finally got the pants off of him with his boxers, you took his hand and lead him to the shower with you. It was already nice and steamy within the glassy walls as you stepped in, the warm dampness hugging your still cold body like a blanket. You stepped under the water, and the warming effect spreading around your body made you let out a pleased moan. Keanu stepped close to you, his hands wrapping to your waist as he pulled you against his hard body.

“That sounded nice. I want to hear more.” his dulcet voice was enough to make you feel like melting, and your hands admired his toned pecs and abs for a while before sliding to his shoulders. 

“I think you know all the tricks on how to make me moan like that.” you ran your finger along his bearded jawline, giggling when he was pretending to trying to bite your finger. 

“What if I want to make you scream?” his eyes had darkened to almost black, and his gaze was almost so feral it made you swallow and your breathing became superficial. His question was hands down one of the sexiest things he had ever said to you, and that made you speechless for a moment.

“I-… yeah, yeah. I would like that.” you managed to say, and Keanu leaned down to kiss you greedily, his left hand cupping your face as his right moved down to your ass and squeezing it, as you pushed your fingers into his wet hair, pulling him even closer. You let his tongue invade you since you wanted to taste him, both of you moaning into the kiss. His hand caressed your face, before moving onto your neck, he wrapped his fingers around your throat and applied the most teasing amount of pressure, which was nearly nothing at all, making you moan frustrated. 

Keanu smiled against your lips before kissing you again, his both hands moving to your breasts, his calloused thumbs playing with your nipples. You could feel how his hard cock pressed against you, and you let your hand slide over his muscled torso and as you wrapped your fingers around his girth, it was his turn to moan.

“That sounded nice. I want to hear more.” you smiled innocently repeating his words from earlier, and Keanu let out a husky laugh, his left hand rising back to your throat, and now he applied more pressure than last time. The action made your skin crawl with anticipation and you could nearly feel yourself running down your thighs.

“Do you now, you little tease?” holding you by your throat, he backed up until he was able to sit on the inset, bringing you with him. The warming shower water still hit your lower back and you knelt down on your knees between Keanu’s legs and watched how your hand pumped his erection, marveling his gorgeous cock growing even harder in your hand. Your mouth watered and after a few more, slower strokes, you moved to take him into your mouth, your tongue circling his tip.

“Ah, fuck!” Keanu groaned, grabbing a fistful of your wet hair as you took even more of him in, helping with your hand, stroking his remaining length and your free hand cupped his balls, which made him tug your hair. 

“You give such amazing head, baby.” his praise made you moan, his cock muffling you. It made you absolutely crazy when he was being verbal, he could push you to the brink of an orgasm just by talking to you with his deep, dulcet voice. 

“Are you dripping down your thighs?” he asked and you moved him out of your mouth so you could lick his length slowly. You glanced him through your lashes, his body shining wet, his blackened, hungry eyes watching every move you made. 

“Just guess.” you purred, kissing his cock and feeling him pulse against your hand and lips.

“Yeah? Come here.” Keanu let go of your hair and with one last lick, you let go of his cock and climbed on his lap, but Keanu flashed you a teasing grin and instead of facing him, he turned you around. He made enough room for you to sit in front of him, having your back to lean on his chest, his hard on pressing against your lower back. He wrapped his arms around you, moving the wet hair strands from your neck so that he could kiss and and nip it when he pleased. … and he reached for the small hand shower. 

Your mouth opened a bit, since you guessed what he was after. You had tried it a couple of times, and you got huge chills when he pressed the smaller shower on, waiting a bit until the water was nice and warm. 

“Ke…?” you started, as he hummed against your neck.

“You know what this might lead to?” you asked, as he used the smaller shower head to warm your body with water, moving the shower head lower and lower on your body. He grinned against your neck.

“It will lead to me fucking you for hours until you’re satisfied and my back is screaming red from your scratch marks… just the way I like it.” he murmured right into your ear, as he placed the shower head against your clit. The water pressure against the bundle of nerves made your body flinch and you closed your eyes with a whimper, your hands taking support from Keanu’s thighs. You leaned your head back at his shoulder, and his other arm wrapped tightly around you, under your breasts, to keep you in place. 

Keanu controlled the water pressure by moving the shower head closer or farther from your clit, making a small circular motion with it, and it felt like it was sending hundreds of tiny lightnings all over your body. You wanted him to fuck you with his fingers but you knew that wasn’t gonna happen. As your clit grew more sensitive, the closer it brought you to your orgasm, making your breathing quicken. Your nails dug into the muscles of his thighs, Keanu grunting against your neck. 

When your orgasm hit you, you whimpered his name and as he just kept the shower head near your clit, the sensation started to feel too much, making your body to move away from it. Or at least trying to, Keanu having his strong arm still around your body, preventing you from moving nowhere. The water pressure against your clit made you wince and bite your teeth, the stimulation being too much to handle. 

“Wait, wait darling, you’re doing so good, just wait…” Keanu kissed your neck and ear, as you moaned desperately. 

“Please, please Ke, I need you inside me, please…” you begged, Keanu not moving the shower head from your clit, your thighs trembling and you scratched long, screaming red marks over Keanu’s thighs. He growled between his gritted teeth, finally taking the shower head away from torturing you. 

As soon as you could you turned around in his lap and your hands grabbed his hair as you pulled him to a kiss so heated it made you both moan, and he easily helped you to land down on his cock. Being so sensitive from his teasing, he felt even bigger than normally so you had to break from the kisses just to breathe, and you wrapped your hands around to his back, as his large hands caressed your sides, waist and hips. 

The smirk on Keanu’s lips grew wider as your pace was immediately hard, you taking him in you with force, and he helped you move with his hands. You cursed and let your head fall back, your long wet hair gluing to your back, as Keanu leaned forward so his lips and tongue could play with your nipples, his hips answering your every bounce. And still it wasn’t enough.

“Keanu, fuck me…” you bit your lip, letting out a whimper as Keanu nipped your nipple with his teeth. 

“But you’re fucking me so well, sweetheart.” his voice was lower, but even then you could hear the playful back note in his words. And you knew just the trick to make all playfulness go away. You moved your head so you could look into his eyes, you slowed your movements in his lap and pushed your almond shaped nails into his back muscles, making him instantly let out a hoarse moan, mixed with pleasure and pain. 

He stared into your eyes under his brow, as you slooowly started to drag your nails down against his skin, knowing they would leave a mark as well. Keanu pushed his eyes tightly shut, as he bit his teeth, his arms wrapping around you tightly, suppressed groans and growls escaping his lips. 

“Fuck, that feels so… oh _FUCK_!” he growled, which made you let out a sinfully soft laugh. When his hands traveled to under your thighs, you wrapped your other arm around his shoulder for support. He stood up, holding you as he took a step so he could push your back against the tiled wall and ram his cock back into you. 

His short fingernails bit into your thighs skin as he held you, his hips pounding up and against you, the warm water from the shower wetting you both again and you let your arm move more up as well, so you could now scratch his shoulders. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, your heels digging into his lower back, as Keanu’s hot breath burned your neck. With one harder scratch, Keanu growled again.

“My naughty little kitty, scratching me like that…” you could just whimper as an answers as he fucked you even harder, the water flowing down your bodies adding up as an obscene splashing sound from where your hips joined, mixing with your moans and curses. His powerful thrusts in your still sensitive cunt made you reach your high once again, and as you screamed his name in ecstasy, you dug your nails into the back of Keanu’s neck, which made him moan and reach his peak as well. 

You bodies pulsing together, Keanu kept you against the wall for a moment, so that you both could steady your breath. 

“Can you stand?” he asked, before placing a warm, gentle kiss on your lips, and humming, you nodded. Keanu carefully pulled out and even more carefully, he let your legs down. 

“That means I haven’t fucked you enough today.” he purred deeply into your ear, and you flashed him a seducing grin. 

“That’s right, you haven’t. But you will.” you said as you stepped better under the shower, reaching for your shampoo bottle. Keanu tried to look over his shoulder, to see his band new scratch marks, but wasn’t really succeeding. 

“Turn around.” you asked, and as he did, you slapped your hand over your mouth. His back was covered by red scratch marks and it looked like he had tried to wrestle with a wild animal. 

“Jesus!” you gasped, making Keanu chuckle. 

“That good, huh? You have no idea how fucking amazing it feels.” his eyes had stayed dark, as he turned around and joined you better under the running water. 

“So you have told me… But I’m not sure, if my memory serves me right. Maybe you need to show me again.” you smirked as Keanu took your shampoo bottle, got some product on his hands and started to wash your body with slow, loving hand movements, and you closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. He pressed his lips on your, and after a few soft and teasing kisses, he grinned against your lips,

“And show you I will, my love…” 


End file.
